Brotherly Love
by Archem
Summary: Other than Hannah's traumatic death, Clay has experienced about as much as you would expect of your average suburban teenager. Maybe that's why damaged Justin, who's soon to be his adopted brother, is so alluring to him.


Clay never thought Justin living with him would turn into this. He was _so_ frustrated, because he'd just found out his parents were planning to _adopt_ Justin, which meant he would _never_ be rid of him. Well, at least not until he went to college. Don't get him wrong; Clay didn't find any aspect of living with Justin to be that bad, except the one negative facet which had been slowly developing since Clay first found Justin living on the streets and snuck him into his room. Clay did _not_ understand it. Clearly, Clay had some sort of primal predilection within that even he himself wasn't aware of. What was it? Well, to be clear, said predilection was not anywhere near in full force before Justin started showering regularly. When Clay first took him in in secret, he found Justin to be pretty gross. He had been living on the streets, after all. But, now that Justin's showering regularly, this thing within Clay is awakening more and more. Alright, so let's get to what this "thing" is. Clay doesn't know the word for it. Maybe there is no word for it, but what it is is an unmanageable attraction to Justin, but particularly Justin's gruffness. You see, Clay was always just a regular kid in the suburbs who hadn't really experienced anything traumatic, other than Hannah's death, of course. Justin, on the other hand, had a rough life from the beginning, his mother being a drug addict with an inclination toward abusive men. There was something about the roughness and rawness of Justin that made lovingly-raised Clay feel an unprecedented tingle.

The morning Clay was having was pretty typical for him, unfortunately. It had only been a day since they'd officially adopted Justin, so his bedroom wasn't ready yet, which means he was still sleeping in Clay's room, so Clay had to constantly control his attraction to Justin, in close quarters. Justin had just woken up, and started to remove his pajamas, so that he could take a shower. He had stripped down to his boxer briefs. Clay was still lying in bed, trying to nonchalantly steal glances at Justin's exposed body. The issue was that the more glances Clay took, the more erect his penis became, and he wasn't under the covers; he was lying on top of the bedding with his pajamas on. Once Clay realized that his semi-erection was becoming noticeable, he quickly threw his hands toward his crotch to cover it, which Justin noticed in his peripheral vision.

"What are you doing, weirdo?" asked Justin, chuckling.

"Uh, nothing, dude. What do you mean?"

"I'm onto you, Clay. You always act weird when I take my clothes off."

"You're crazy, man."

Justin narrowed his eyes in suspicion, then lunged at Clay on his bed, overpowering him and forcing him to remove his hands from his crotch.

"I knew it! You totally have a stiffy right now, dude."

"It's just morning wood, alright."

"Yeah, right. That plus you acting weird when I take off my clothes leads me to believe it's not just morning wood."

"What are you talking about, Justin?"

Justin walked over to Clay's door, locked it, then walked back toward Clay, taking a seat on the bed.

"Clay, you saved my life, literally. I'd probably be strung out dead on the street somewhere, right now, if it wasn't for you. I owe you."

"What do you mean you 'owe' me? Owe me what?"

"I mean, what do you want? A blowjob?"

Clay wanted to respond. His mouth was open, but he couldn't get any words to come out. He wanted to vehemently reject him, but how attractive he actually found the offer wouldn't allow him to. The facade he was putting up and his actual desires were colliding, resulting in an inability to speak.

"Look, man, I don't know why or when you started getting boners for me, but we can talk about that later. A BJ is the least I could do after all you've done for me, so you want it or what?"

Clay, still wearing an expression of disbelief, gently shook his head "yes".

"Alright, man. Let's do this. We've gotta get ready for school. Sit up."

The dumbfounded Clay sat up in his bed, with his back against the headboard. Justin positioned himself so that he was lying on his stomach between Clay's legs. Clay couldn't believe how nonchalant Justin was being about the entire situation.

"Lift up a little, so I can pull your pants down," Justin instructed.

Clay lifted himself from the bed a bit and Justin pulled Clay's pajama pants and boxers down just enough to reach into them and grasp Clay's now fully erect and damp penis.

"Ew, you're pre-cumming, already? I hate cum. Whatever."

Justin began to give Clay a blowjob that was surprisingly very good.

"Oh my god," Clay commented.

"What, have you never had a blowjob?" Justin asked crassly.

Clay looked bashful.

"Oh my god, you haven't. That's funny, man," Justin jeered.

Clay found it ironic that Justin was making fun of him never previously receiving a blowjob while simultaneously giving him one.


End file.
